


What’s Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to **itsalwaysfour** for the wonderful prompt. 
> 
> Title found in Trisha Yearwood's _She's In Love With The Boy_.

She stretches against the pillow, the warm sheets cocooning her in the crisp morning air. The first rays of sun splay over the foot of the bed, dance along the ribbon holding her discarded bouquet together as birds chirp loudly through the door to the terrace they apparently left open. 

It doesn’t matter though because her husband—husband!—has his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his nose pressed to her shoulder. 

Smiling softly, she leans into him, light catching on the only thing she’s wearing: two rings fit closely together. 

She’s used to the simple diamond now, it’s the slim band nestled against it that’s making her breath catch. 

Promise and trust and love pressed into a circle. 

It’s wonderful and overwhelming in the best ways. 

Blinking against the rush of warmth, she runs her thumb along the metal, spinning both rings in place as he begins to stir next to her. 

She feels it in the slight shift of his breathing, the slow flex of his hand on her back, his own ring cool against her skin as he trails kisses up her arm. 

“Morning, Mrs. Queen.” 

“Mmm, morning, Mr. Smoak.” 

“I think...” He yawns, fingers lazily drifting over the curve of her hip. “I could get used to that.” Groaning roughly, he sucks at her jaw. “Not so sure about this early morn—” 

“Maybe... oh...” Her eyes slip shut, hand curling against the nape of his neck as she turns towards him. “Maybe if you’d closed the door behind us instead of being so eager to get me out of my dress.” 

“It’s not my fault that damn strap wouldn’t stay on your shoulder or that you couldn’t stop laughing while I was trying to unbutton the back.” 

“I thought I was going to have to call Lyla to help get me undressed the rest of the way.” 

“No chance in hell was that going to happen.”  Smirking, he cups her cheek, covers her mouth in a long, lingering kiss. 

It’s everything. 

Yesterday. Tomorrow.

The rest of their lives. 

Sighing, she pulls away, lets her forehead fall against his as her fingers skim across his chest. “Oh, just like you weren’t going to cry over Thea’s speech?” 

“Not fair, you were... and...” He shakes his head, tugs her even closer. “It was a good night though.” 

“The best.” 

“Did I really dance with Digg before we left?”

“To _We Built This City_.” 

“And how’d...” He pushes up on his elbow. “How’d my pants end up in the hot tub?” 

“I may have been just as eager as you were.” Grinning over at him, she lifts an eyebrow, follows his gaze to the hot tub. “You know we have a flight in... Oh god, two hours.” 

Laughing, he pulls her forward so that she’s straddling him, their fingers lacing together as his tongue traces her knuckles. “Hmmm, sounds like plenty of time.” 


End file.
